1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to internal combustion engines, in general, and to spherical internal combustion engines, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Internal combustion engines are well known. These engines have various sizes and shapes, as well as a variety of numbers of displacement members and/or operating cycles.
One such engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,849 by Fenton. However, this engine, together with the engines cited therein, has various drawbacks, including but not limited to, the size/weight ratio as well as the cost to manufacture the engine.
Another spherical engine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,067 by Lim. This engine uses a nutating member and is purported to increase the seal between the rotor and the engine head.
Other such engines are known in the art. However, none of the known engines have the advantages of the engine shown and described herein.